Liesl's 17th Birthday
by Annie1999fan
Summary: Liesl enjoys her 17th Birthday with her family in America with Maria


**A/.N happy birthday Charmian Carr! This ones for you! And it has ears in it because I love ears**!

Today was Liesl's 17th birthday. The last tim she even celebrated any kind of birthday and Father cared enough to celebrate was her 12th birthday in which she was given a beautiful cross necklace from both Mother and Father. But sadly Mother died a few months later and from then on Father just ignored any birthday or holiday celebration.

But this year was different. Father fell in love and married Maria and she has never seen a couple so in love as them. It has been almost a year since they escaped Austria and made it to America safely. Even though her family didn't have as much money as they used to they still enjoyed a pleasant Christmas together, the first celebrated as a family in a long time.

Everything has changed in such a great way since then. Liesl started school in America this past fall and she has been doing extremely well in her lessons and she adored learning new things each day. Her siblings were all getting by just fine and she hoped there would be a new sibling on the way sometime soon!

Liesl has gotten over Rolf but there were some days when she just missed him terribly and wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again. Anyway today she couldn't think nothing but happy excited thoughts! She woke up to her favorite breakfast on the table, French toast eggs and tea and was greeted by her entire family with.

"Happy Birthday Liesl!"

Father came up to Liesl after Mother and her siblings hugged her and wished her happy birthday.

"Happy birthday my darling I love you so much you're growing up too fast and I feel I've missed so much of that."

She hugged her father even tighter

"Oh Father I'm so glad to have you back! I've always knew you loved us deep deep down and I love you and Mother even more and more every day."

Father gave Liesl one last kiss and led her sir down to enjoy her breakfast. There was one thing she wanted for her birthday that Father would never allow. Getting her ears pierced she knew Father didn't like the idea of little girls having needles in their ears but Liesl was no longer a little girl! She thought she had the cutest little ears even Gretl and Marta loved her ears and flicked them every chance they could get.

She thought she had the most wonderful ears and they would be even cuter pierced. Nothing fancy just simple gold studs ro match her gold cross necklace from her birth Mama. So after breakfast Liesl decided to talk to her father about getting her ears pierced later that day.

"Father, Mother may I talk to you?"

"Of course you may my darling what is the matter? Are you enjoying your birthday?"

Maria gave her oldest daughter a worried look and put a loving arm around her.

"Oh no I'm enjoying it very much I just came in to aks if it's alright if I could get my ears pierced for my birthday? I love my ears and I love it when the little ones play with them and I thought they'd look lovely pierced."

Father put on his best Sea Captain voice and said sternly

"Now Liesl you know how I feel about little girls having holes in their heads it's not proper."

Maria, obviously on Liesl's side as always argued with her husband

"Oh Georg Liesl is 17, nearly an adult! She's a responsible mature young woman and she would look absolutely lovely with earrings!"

Father finally won her over and got up and gave Liesl a hug and a flick on the ear.

"You're right my darlings you are a young woman now and yes I will let you get your ears pierced."

At that Liesl nearly jumped for joy ans gave her mother and father a tight hug.

"Thank you father and mother I love you both so much!'

"We love you too darling we will take you to rh store after lunch. Now go get ready for the day."

Father gave Liesl one last kiss before playfully shoving her out the room. After a quiet afternoon together Maria and Georg took Liesl out for a small birthday lunch then headed out to the store to get her earrings. Liesl picked out just the kind she wanted beautiful gold studs to match her eyes and cross necklace.

Just a few moments later she was sitting down getting ready do have her ears pierced. Hey took less than 10 minutes to poke the holes and only hurt a tiny bit. In just a few minutes Liesl finally looked like an adult with her new earrings! She got up and thanked the sales woman who pierced her ears.

"Thank you these are lovely! Theyre a birthday present to me. I'm 17 today."

The woman smiled at Liesl and her parents and gave her a hug.

"Well happy birthday! I'm glad you could get what you wanted enjoy your day and your new earrings!"

Liesl walked out of the store arm and arm with her parents all with a huge smile on their faces. When they got back to the house everyone loved Liesl's earrings. Gretl went up to her oldest sister and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday Liesl! Those are beautiful! May I flick them?"

Liesl laughed and bent down to let Gretl flick her ears and then soon Marta was flicking them then it became a full on ear flicking party! The rest of the night Liesl sent the day with her family. She enjoyed her favorite meal or ham, potatoes, and vegetables along with a beautiful cake for dessert!

"Happy birthday darling we are so proud of you and we're glad we could give you a wonderful birthday."

Georg said kissing his daughter. He then looked at Maria as if she was hiding something.

"Maria I think we have something to tell the children "

"Oh yes. Children I'm pregnant! You're going to have a new sister or brother! "

Liesl nearly jumped out of her seat

"Oh mother how wonderful! I've been hoping you would have a baby on the way soon oh what a wonderful birthday this is turning out to be!"

Liesl got up and gave her mother a hug and her mother hugged her even tighter.

I" wanted to save it as a surprise for you darling!"

The rest of the children chattered excitedly about the arrival of a new baby. Kurt and Friedrich of course wanted another boy so they could teach him to play pranks on the girls and Gretl and Marta wanted new sister to play dolls with Brigitta Louisa and Liesl just wanted a healthy bay no matter the gender.

That night Liesl went to bed feeling as happy and blessed as ever. That night before bed she thanked God for the wonderful blessings, a blessed birthday, a blessed birthday gift Father was married to someone he could have never loved any more deeply, her family was safe from the Nazis and a new sibling on the way. She fell into a peaceful sleep and couldn't wait for many more memories and birthdays to come now with a new sibling to share them with.


End file.
